The Truth
by See Jane Write
Summary: Phoebe is curious to learn more about Kira the demonic seer. While researching, she discovers an old friend of the seer's who deserves to know the truth about her death. Crossover with Charmed.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Summary: Phoebe is curious to learn more about Kira (the demonic seer). While researching, she discovers an old friend of the seer's who deserves to know the truth about her death.

Author's Note: This was another story that I started a very long time ago with the intention of it being a one-shot. It didn't work out that way, but I think I can make it work. My first story relating to Charmed.

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ and all its content are property of someone who is not me but is great yet I cannot seem to remember their name. (Ever so sorry for that!) _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel_ are both property of Joss Whedon.

* * *

Prologue

"Paige?" Piper Halliwell asked as she walked into the attic. Her sister was sitting at a table staring at a small collected pile of dust which was placed in a jar in front of her. Paige's elbows were on the table and her hands propped her exhausted head up. "Paige, honey, you ok?" Piper asked as she walked over towards her sister.

Paige looked up as her sister pulled up a seat next to her. "I was just thinking about Kira," she admitted. "Who she really was…"

"A demonic seer?" Piper suggested cautiously as she placed a comforting hand on Paige's arm.

Paige shook her head. "Before that. If her name was always Kira then someone had to name her." Paige pushed back from her seat and walked over towards the other side of the attic. "And she was more than just a demonic seer. I was actually starting to like her." With that being said, Paige started digging through a box of charms and gadgets of the magickal variety.

"What are you looking for?" Piper asked curiously as she too stood up.

"Just something," Paige answered in a slightly distracted tone of voice. "Something to help find out who she really was. I'm curious," she said as she retreated back to the table with her find in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The Underworld

Summer 1996

Demons were attacking from almost all over. Demons with a variety of powers to be more specific. All their energy was focused on one thing, one demon dressed in almost nothing. "Maybe I'm not the right demonic seer," this demon whispered softly as she struggled to crawl away from her attackers. "I mean, there's tons of demonic seers all over here. Maybe one of the other ones is trying to sell you out."

The largest demon, the leader presumably, looked down at her with a disbelieving expression on his face. "Do you really think that's going to work?" he asked before grabbing the biggest rock in sight and throwing it towards her head.

The Seer shrieked loudly in pain as she continued crawling away. The ground was hard and the smaller rocks hurt against her skin. But if there was a small chance she would make it out of this alive, she would keep crawling for an eternity.

Fortunately for her, she would not have to wait for an eternity. Something powerful was there in front of her. But she could sense that this thing's power was geared towards good as opposed to all the evil surrounding her. The thing, an average looking male human, offered her a hand. She quickly grasped it and he pulled her upright and into his embrace. "Hang on," he whispered soothingly as he teleported the two of them out of there.

The place they ended up in was a much nicer place than hell, the Seer immediately decided. Despite the place being immaculately white, she had no problems with it. "You saved me," she said as she turned back around to face her rescuer. "Why? You must know what I am."

The man nodded. "Yes, but we also know what you can become. You have a higher calling than this, Kira."

The Seer, Kira, nodded. "Well, duh."

"Of course, some things never change," he muttered at Kira's latest comment. However, he was not there to make friends with her. All he had to do was tolerate her. If she was that important, she needed to be kept safe. However, it was never made clear how he had to keep her safe. He could place her in any city he wanted. Out of San Francisco. Out of California if he so desired.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Kira asked firmly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Obviously, you can't send me back there."

He nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said through gritted teeth. Of course, his biggest dream would be sending her back to the Underworld, but he had to suppress it. "The Higher Powers were thinking of something else. Something along the lines of you living a more normal life for a couple years."

"Normal?" Kira's tone was immediately quizzical, and she arched an eyebrow at him to express her disapproval. "Does that mean human and shitty?"

"It would be more relaxed," he tried to persuade her.

"You mean boring. I can't be mortal. I tried it once before. Hated it," Kira argued.

"It won't be forever," he assured her. "Given a couple years, your powers will be restored to you. We can guarantee that. It might not be in the same way, but you will have them back."

Kira rolled her eyes. "I'm not liking your tone."

"Would you rather go back to where you will be killed within the next five minutes?" he asked. "I didn't think so," he added at Kira's silence.

"Well, where exactly were you thinking of putting me?" she finally asked.

He shrugged. "How do you feel about Hellmouths?"


End file.
